One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 27
Roku, Rosa, and Hades stood back to back. "Well... This isn't the first time I've been cornered." Roku shrugged. "I'm gonna do the same thing I did the last time. On my signal, everyone jump." Roku looked around and closed his fist. "JUMP!!!" Rosa and Hades jumped up as Roku punched the ship in half. "HES A MONSTER!!" Screamed a pirate, trying to stay up. Vines stretched from the sea and formed a platform for Rosa and Hades. "Where'd Roku go?" "Eh, who cares." Hades said. Laying down on the platform. "Besides, he's not a devil fruit user so he'll be fine." Roku slid down the broken ship, trying to keep from falling. "I'm okayy!!" He threw up a triumphant fist into the air. "Took out a ship a crew, on my way for the captain!" "Someone's looking for me?!" Bellowed a large man in golden armor. "A no name like you stands no chance against me! The Almighty Claus The Gladiator!!" Roku perked up. "Gladiator?" He cracked his fist. "Okay, only one of us can leave her with that title. And it's sure as hell won't be you." - The Alpha squad slice up a few guys, and the Beta pirates start overpowering the other pirates. One enemy pirate runs away screaming. "I THOUGHT THESE GUYS WERE CANNON FODDER! I CALL HAX!" Beta uppercuts the guy, and smirks. "Finnally. Average people. Now it's time for me to shine!" A man in a straight jacket and holding a chainsaw with a gasmask stares at Beta. "I SAID AVERAGE! NOT DANGEROUSLY PSYCHOTIC!" "I AM AVERAGE!! AVERAGELY PSYCHO!!!" He revved up the chainsaw and ran towards Beta. He swung the thing violently. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!" Beta punched the guy in the face. The guy took a step back, and ran away. "PSYCHO! ONLY A PSYCHO WOULD FIGHT A GUY HOLDING A CHAINSAW!" "HOW AM I A PSYCHO?!" "Same reason I'm a Gear Pirate." Cana said, sliding through Beta's legs and kicking the chainsaw out the psychos hand. "Yo. I was sent to watch over you." The psycho ran off trying to catch his chainsaw. "FAIRY!! Where are you going?!! Take me with you!!" The saw fell down nearly cutting the man in half. The man ran away. Cana chuckled a bit. "Ooh....sorry..." She turned to Beta. "Yo, I'm Cana. It's nice to meet you." "Hey. Why didn't I ever see you before?" "Well. One I'm a new member. Two, unlike everyone else, I'm not used to time travel. It took a toll on my body. So I was in the infirmary until Faust or Christie said I was good.....and now I'm here." Cana shrugged. "So... Yo, I'm Cana. It's nice to meet you..." "Beta." He stated, holding out his hand and they shook hands. "So what did I miss?" "Ahh. Well... -What Beta remembers- "I AM KENT! THE BLACK KNIGHT OF ETERNAL PAIN!" "I AM TACK! DEMON KING OF THE EAST!" Kent is wearing a large black spiked armor and Tack is wearing a cape and has demon horns. The two snarl at each other and Beta stops the two. He is wearing gold armor and the woman fawn around him. "Men, we are friends, aren't we?" "Yeah Boss Beta! Sorry Tack." "No, I feel bad pissing off Beta. I am lower then dirt!" "Nah, that's the donkey Riker!" Beta laughs, and everyone laughs alongside him. -Present- Cana stares at Beta and walks away. "Even in the future... Idiots run it." - Drew was finally coming to. In his delirious state, he saw a young blonde woman. "Selena?" "Drew..... Drew.... Drew... DREW!!!" Drew was shaken awake by Brog. "Don't you ever make kissy faces at me again." Drew jumped back. "Oh...okay.." His heart rate shot up. "What just happened?" "You were poisoned. We got it out. And now we're even for saving Selena... Don't you ever expect this to happen again." "Oh! So we saved her?" "Yes. Then she saved your unconscious body. 12 times. You owe her. A lot." Drew kicks himself and screams in his brain saying 'SO UNMANLY!'. "Well I'm sure she won't care about that." "She will." "DAMN IT!" Drew slowly looked up. "Well... There's only one thing left to do." He takes a deep breath before jumping overboard. "TO THE NEXT SHIP!!!" As Brog leaned over the rails, looking down at him he sighed. "Why am I stuck with him?" Drew swam at high speeds towards a ship and climbed aboard. His voice boomed in the distance along with the screams of grown men. "NEXT SHIP!!!" Drew called as the ship he was on started to sink. - Hyperion watched the destruction from the cell. "Wow.....the power of boners is strong within Drew.." - Kira was running away from a man and screaming. "HELP! I'M A NORMAL TEENAGE GIRL!" Rosaline ran with her laughing hysterically. "Okay, that was hilarious." "This isn't the time to be laughing!! He's gonna murder us!" "Oh yeah......." She slowly lets it sink in before letting out a high pitched scream. "WE'RE GOING TO DIIEEE!!!" Zero dropped down from the mast. "Look out ladies." His smile shined in the light. "Alright, let's get this over with. And after, I wanna see your panties Rosaline, and I wanna watch you Kira." "WANNA WATCH ME WHAT?!!!" "Be with your girlfriend....in the bedroom....." "I'D RATHER DIE!!!!" The pirate stared at Zero and pointed at him. "HEY ASSHOLE! THAT'S SEXUAL HARRESMENT! GIVE THEM THE DAMN RESPECT THEY DESERVE!" Rosaline and Kira pumped their fist. "HELL YEAH!" "THEN WHEN YOU DO, I'M GOING TO DECAPITATE YOU AND THEM!" "ZERO! SAVE US!" Quick steps were heard from the distance. The pirate stood up straight and in a split second his expression changed from anger to shock as his head fell off. Artemis sat on the rails of the ship and stabbed them with her bloody knife. "How come I don't get a plea for help?" She flexed her fingers and sharp talons grew from her finger nails. "Dammit!! That was my only chance to watch lesbians!!!" Zero yelled to Artemis and fell onto his back. "My only chance.... Ruined by one." "I'm not a lesbian." Artemis' eyes began to glow an even brighter red. "SO YOU..." "No." Kira hollered. "PUT DOWN! Also..." Kira barfs after staring at the corpse. Rosaline patted Kira's back. "It'll be alright. Just let it out." "It's...so...gross." Kira stammered before barfing again. "Oh god...I'm gonna be sick." "Weak." Artemis stated coldly, looking out to the sea. "Get used to it. This is a war, and you'll be seeing lots of corpses. I bet my brother is living the life right now. Surrounded by death." - Chrono is stuck in a barrel full of pickles while tied up With a small piece of seastone stuck in his mouth. - "Chrono is a bloodthirsty monster. No idea what he could be doing. Then again... Maybe Hades is having fun too. Oh well.. It can't be helped." - Hades is covered in vines. "AHHHHHH! STOP IT!" Rosa sticks her tounge out. "No." - "Hades is just as evil." - Roku and Claus clash over and over, sending large parts of the already destroyed ship flying and sinking into the sea. "Come at me little man!!" Claus tried to egg on Roku. "Oh yeah? You really think you can handle me at full power?" Roku punched his fists through the floor of the ship and picked it up over his head. "This isn't even my full strength!!" Roku slammed the large slab of wood and metal upon Claus. Claus ran out from under it and charged for Roku. "That was a stupid move!!" Healed his fist back. "GOLDEN SPARK!!!" Roku perked up and flipped over the attack. "Wait....how you know my moves?" "Your moves?! These belong to Roku the Gladiator, a fighter from the past." "Again, how do you know them?" "They're passed down through rigorous training. Only those who complete it get to learn it from the master himself. But I was the last one before he passed." Roku slumped down. "Aww... I died. Oh well. GOLDEN SPARK!!!" Roku punched Claus through the rails. "No one can copy the original. I am the one and only GLADIATOR!!! THE NEXT KING OF THE PIRATES!!!" "OH YEAH! POP QUIZ! ONLY THE MASTERS KNEW THIS! WHO... Cut's your hair?" "Domino." "ROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "That's what I've been saying!!" Roku shouted. Claus dropped to his knees and bowed down. "Master Roku, it's great to see you again." "Uhh.. Sorry about this, but I don't know you. I'm past Roku. Not the Roku you met, but the Roku that I am." "That made no sense Master Roku." "Yeah neither does this. I wonder if their is others like you." - "GODESS HIROKA, WHAT DO I DO?!" Yoshi was depressed and curled up in a ball. "I am so pathetic. In front of my Godess, I am less then worthless. The woman I prayed to all my life... The woman who I saw as my savior... And my first wet dream girl... Why am I so pathetic Godess Hiroka?!" Hiroka stopped and looked at Yoshito. "I was your wet dream?" Yoshito fell silent. "Yes....yes you were." Hyperion laughed. "She's either flattered or weirded out. Both are good. I hope." Yoshi pumped his fist. "Don't worry Godess Hiroka, I never imagined you like a pathetic girl. You were always on top, glowing, and making me feel like a dog." Hiroka crawled away, and hid behind Hyperion. "Big bro... This perv scares me." "PERV! GODESS HIROKA, YOU WOUND ME!" Tears started to roll down Hyperion's face. "Yoshi... I should be thanking you... It's been 13 long years since she's called me her big brother....." He starts to sniffle. "I'll treasure this memory forever." Hiroka stopped, lookin up to him. "Come on Hyperion. You can't be that sad. I refer to you as big brother all the time." "Not to my face!" "Hmm...maybe it's because I always say that in front of the crew." Hyperion turned around and hugged Hiroka. "I missed you little sister." "Awwww..." Kent put his face through the bars. "It's soo touching." Kent's face falls down with him being unconscious. Shelly stares at him. "Who's he?" "Captain." "Ahh. Of course, place the idiot in the most vital position. Strategic planning at it's finest." "He was already captain when I joined. I had no say in the matter...." Hiroka looked over to Kent. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." Hiroka stood up. "Hiroka? What're you doing?" Hyperion asked leaning back. "Getting us out. There's parts of my past that I don't want Kent and the others to know about. And since he's unconscious I can do this." She got into a fighting stance, her legs turned into a pitch black as she let loose a barrage of kicks, each making a dent in the bars. Hyperion nodded. "That's my little sister!" She looked at her legs and saw that they were bleeding. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Really hard substance." - Rosa sat on the platform looking down on Roku. "Are ya done yet?!" "No! I'm still having fun with my future student. I like him!!" Roku responded, just as Claus broke through the deck and attacked. "Come on!! I taught you better!!" Roku flipped and stomped his foot into Claus' face sending him back down. "So...Rosa... Can I please get out?" "No. Not yet. Rhea said only in an emergency." Hades is locked up and has a sea stone stuck to his head. "Well, better then pickle boy. Did I mention he hates Pickles? By now he probably fears pickles." "That's nice to know." Rosa stretched out her hand and a vine grew. Coming out that vine was a ripe cucumber. "Hurry up and become a pickle." - Rhea sat back on the table, exhausted. "That's everyone." "Except us." Fea remarked, tapping her fingers on the table. "How come we have to stay behind?" "Yeah? I wanna fight.....ish." Faust exclaimed. "It's not fun being on the sidelines when you're needed. Like you even let Rosaline go." "Sorry guys. But those teams are our best chance. By now Kent should've defeated Xander, but there's so many more pirate captains out there. And I need you three to be ready when they invade us." "INVADE?!" Fea exclaimed. "How come you never told us about this?!" "It wasn't mandatory. Oh, Ashlynn, Faust. You two need to be headed downstairs in about thirty seconds. Cause shit is about to happen." "Shit of what variety?" Faust asked, striking his chin. "I'm curious." The wall broke down, and a monstrous man with bulging muscles and pure black skin replaced it. "Found you." He smiled, showing his bright yellow teeth. Rhea's eyes glowed bright purple. "Cahner The Wrecking Ball. Worth 100,000,000 flat." She stated. "Faust, duck." Faust ducked down as a sword sliced over his head. "And Oirus. The Wind Slicer. Worth 120,000,000 ." "How the hell are we supposed to handle two rookies?!" Ashlynn asked, backing away. "We got Fea, but that's it." "Yeah." Rhea closed her eyes. "We have her. We have my premonitions. And we have another rookie." Just as she finished her sentence, a blood like substance wrapped around Cahner and pulled him away. "Did you miss me?!" Jericho smiled. "I'm ready." Oirus looked shocked and Lester cut him down. "Fool. Even rookies stand no chance to my blade?" Jericho stood back up, a giant gash in his back. Blood started to warp around it until it healed to its previous state. "I will never get used to that." Jericho looked back to Lester. "I thought we were on the same team." "You said slash you. I didn't know how deep you meant. Be it shallow or life threatening. Tell me next time." "Try not slashing me at all!!!" Jericho's eye twitched. "Okay, back to the ass kicking." Jericho extended out his arm and pulled out a small knife. "What're you gonna do with that little thing?" Cahner laughed. Jericho paid him no attention, and stabbed himself in the forearm. As blood trickled down and plotted onto the deck, Jericho smiled. "Bio Bio no Blade!!" His blood hardened into a gigantic blade, the size of a surfboard. "Is this big enough?" Cahner stopped laughing and stared at the blade. "I like the little one better." "They all say that." "All of them?" "Yeah." "Even the women?" Jericho kicked him in the face. - Roku stood over Claus, poking him with a stick. "Yo? You good?" "Yes sir...I'm alright. Thanks for your concern master." "Buud buud buud." A Den Den Mushi vibrated to life in Roku's pocket. He pulled it out. "Hello?" "Yo. Roku it's Hyperion. I need ya help." "Hyperion?! How'd you get this snail number?" Roku asked. "I'm using Kent's snail. You're on speed dial. Along with Rhea, SwizZz, some girl named Cleo and Cana. Well. Back to me, I heard that you broke the sea stone cuffs you were placed in. Would you mind coming here to break this sea stone cage?" "Why should I help you?" "I'll pay for your next two meals." "WE HAVE A DEAL!!! HOLD ON I'M COMING!!" "Sea stone?" Claus lifts a key. "Xander handed me a key, and told me to get rid of it." "Why didn't you?" "Looked like it was worth money. I'm very greedy." "YES! GREED SAVES THE DAY YET AGAIN!" - Hyperion hung up the snail and tossed I back onto Kent. "Well he's on the way with a key and hunger for two million men." "What?" Shelly asked. "Another idiot is on the way? Oh god." Hiroka sat down. "Yeah, but this idiot is a genius when he wants to be." "Is that supposed to make me feel better?.....wait?! You said he was on the way with a key?!" Shelly responded. "Yeah." Hyperion sat holding his knees. "A key and hunger. Ugh... I'm gonna be in so much debt." Hyperion hid his face in his hands. "Soo... Much... Debt." "Oh, if only Kira was here..." Zero leaps forward, while holding Kira like a princess. Kira stares at Shelly, and Shelly stares at Kira. "S...Shelly..." "Kira..." The two stare at each other... And burst in tears. Kira runs toward the cage and grabs the bars. "SHELLY!" "KIRA!" The two are crying in joy and everyone starts to smile. Kira falls down. "So weak... Love must have made my knees jelly..." Worst snorts. "Or the sea stone." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc